dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
El TV Kadsre (disambiguation)/TV Listings/December 21 2019
El TV Kadsre 1 * 6:00am; ETVKK ** 6:00am; '''Arthur Christmas Special (G) ** '''6:30am; '''SpongeBob SquarePants: Christmas Who? (G) * '''7:00am; '''Breakfast Weekend * '''9:00am; '''Strahan, Sara and Keke * '''10:00am; '''Country Calendar * '''10:30am; '''King of Christmas * '''11:30am; '''Grand Designs New Zealand (G) * '''12:30pm; El TV Kadsre Sports: '''Saturday Grandstand * '''4:00pm; '''Daily Bumps (G) * '''4:30pm; '''Chijimatsu Safeway Ready Steady Cook Christmas Special (G) * '''5:00pm; '''The Christmas Tree (G) * '''5:50pm; '''Unifylotto * '''6:00pm; '''El TV Kadsre News * '''6:30pm; '''Country Calendar (G) * '''7:00pm; The Wonderful World of Disney: '''The Santa Clause (1994) (PG) * '''8:55pm; '''Doc Martin (M) * '''9:55pm; '''Class Act (PG) * '''11:00pm; El TV Kadsre Sports: '''Match of The Day El Kadsre * '''1:15am; '''Infomercials (until at 6am) El TV Kadsre 2 * '''6:00am; '''Hour of Power * '''7:00am; Gethers ** 7:00am; '''Bluey (P) ** '''7:10am; '''Amphibia (G) ** '''7:25am; '''Tomorrow's Nadja (G) ** '''7:50am; '''Cindi and Friends (G) ** '''8:05am; '''Planet Sketch (G) ** '''8:20am; '''Count Duckula (G) * '''8:45am; '''The Nat King Cole Show (G) (B&W) * '''9:10am; '''See Hear on Saturday * '''10:00am; Saturday Matinee: '''Morning Departure (1950) (B&W) (PG) * '''11:55am; '''Shortland Street Omnibus (M) * '''3:25pm; '''Wives and Daugthers (PG) * '''4:25pm; '''What The Papers Say * '''4:35pm; '''Island Medics (G) * '''5:20pm; '''Only Connect * '''6:00pm; '''Minder (M) * '''6:50pm; '''Highway Cops NZ (M) * '''7:20pm; '''The History Zone * '''8:20pm; '''The Biggest Wheel in the World (G) * '''9:15pm; '''Cunk & Other Humans (M) * '''9:40pm; Thema: '''Medal of Honor (2018) (Part 6) (AV) * '''10:40pm; El TV Kadsre Movies: '''Pulp Fiction (1994) (AV) * '''12:10am; '''El TV Kadsre 24 * '''5:30am; '''Impact for Life El TV Kadsre 3 * '''6:00pm; '''Norsemen (M) * '''6:30pm; '''Little Britian (M) * '''7:00pm; '''PewDiePie (M) * '''7:15pm; '''Supermarioglitchy4 Christmas Special (M) * '''7:30pm; '''Pure (AO) * '''8:30pm; '''Technic Heroes (M) * '''9:30pm; '''Angry Kid (AO) * '''9:35pm; El TV Kadsre Movies: '''Fred Claus (2007) (PG) * '''11:20pm; '''Another Life (M) * '''12:20am; '''Robot Chicken (AO) * '''12:35am; '''Angry Kid (AO) * '''12:40am; '''Rage (AO) * '''3:00am; '''El TV Kadsre 24 (until at 6pm) El TV Kadsre 4 * '''6:00pm; '''Nothing Like a Dame (G) * '''7:30pm; '''As Time Goes By (PG) * '''8:30pm; El TV Kadsre Movies: '''Mrs Brown (2017) (PG) * '''10:30pm; Thema: '''Medal of Honor (2018) (Part 7) (AV) * '''11:30pm; '''Transport * '''12:00am; '''The Chalet (AO) (France) * '''12:55am; '''El TV Kadsre 24 (until at 6pm) El TV Kadsre 5 * '''6:00am; '''Joyce Meyer * '''6:30am; ETVKPS ** 6:30am; '''Bluey (P) ** '''6:40am; '''Anpanman (P) * '''7:05am; ETVKK ** 7:05am; '''The Loud House Christmas Special (G) ** '''7:35am; '''Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (G) ** '''8:00am; '''Mecard (G) ** '''8:25am; '''She-Ra and The Princesses of Power (G) ** '''8:50am; '''Detective Conan (PG) ** '''9:15am; '''Forky Asks a Question (G) ** '''9:25am; '''My Life Me (G) ** '''9:40am; '''High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (G) ** '''10:05am; '''ETVKK Rockz (PG) ** '''11:05am; '''Offline TV ** '''11:30am; '''The Simpsons (M) ** '''11:55am; '''Good Mythical Morning Christmas Special (G) * '''12:25pm; '''Spotify Chart Attack (PG) * '''1:25pm; '''Running Man (South Korea) (G) * '''3:25pm; '''Rex The Runt (PG) * '''3:35pm; '''Gangnam Beauty (South Korea) (PG) * '''4:30pm; '''Meteor Garden (China) (PG) * '''5:30pm; '''Cooking 80/20 (G) * '''6:00pm; '''TVNZ 1 News (New Zealand) * '''7:00pm; Festival of Fun: '''Garfield The Movie (2004) (G) * '''8:50pm; Saturday Korean Drama: '''My Annoying Brother (2016) (South Korea) (M) * '''10:50pm; '''Bandori TV (G) (Japan) * '''11:20pm; '''Technic Heroes (M) * '''12:20am; '''Rage (AO) * '''5:00am; '''In Touch with Charles Stanley ETVKK * '''6:10am; ETVKK Jr. ** 6:10am; '''Madeline © ** '''6:35am; '''Bluey (P) ** '''6:45am; '''Dot © * '''7:00am; '''Akazukin Chacha (G) * '''7:25am; '''Shaun the Sheep (G) * '''7:35am; '''Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (G) * '''8:00am; '''Wallace & Gromit: A Matter of Loaf and Death (2008) (G) * '''8:30am; '''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir Christmas Special (G) * '''8:55am; '''Bernard (G) * '''9:00am; '''The Snack World (G) * '''9:25am; '''SpongeBob SquarePants (G) * '''9:40am; '''Unikitty! (G) * '''9:55am; '''Doodlez (G) * '''10:00am; '''ETVKK Weekend Live * '''11:00am; '''ALF (PG) * '''11:25am; '''Parker Plays (G) * '''11:35am; '''Hunter Street (G) * '''12:00pm; '''Bear Grylls Survival School (G) * '''12:30pm; '''Mega Man: Fully Charged (G) * '''12:55pm; '''Toad Patrol (G) * '''1:20pm; '''Redwall (G) * '''1:45pm; '''RWBY Chibi (G) * '''1:50pm; '''Hilda (G) * '''2:15pm; '''We Are Triplets (G) * '''2:30pm; '''RWBY (PG) * '''2:55pm; '''Monster Jam (G) * '''3:20pm; '''Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS (G) * '''3:45pm; '''Toon Jukebox: Last Christmas by Wham! * '''3:50pm; '''M.A.S.K. (G) * '''4:15pm; '''Forky Asks a Question (G) * '''4:25pm; '''ETVKK Rockz (PG) * '''5:25pm; '''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (PG) * '''5:50pm; '''Rex The Runt (PG) * '''6:00pm; '''Wellington Paranormal (PG) * '''6:30pm; '''Mr. Bean (PG) * '''7:00pm; ETVKK Movies: '''Elf (2003) (PG) * '''9:00pm; '''Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2019 * '''11:30pm; '''Rage on ETVKK (M) * '''2:30am; '''Blackadder (PG) * '''3:00am; '''Rage Bonus Video: Please Don't Go by Six60 * '''3:05am; '''Scrubs (M) * '''3:30am; '''Rage Double Bonus Video: Graveyard by Halsey * '''3:35am; '''Rescue 911 (PG) * '''4:20am; '''Invader Zim (M) * '''4:35am; '''Kodocha (PG) * '''5:00am; '''Amphibia (G) * '''5:15am; '''Planet Sketch (G) * '''5:30am; '''Le Piaf (G) * '''5:35am;' ETVKK Jr.' ** '''5:35am; '''PB&J Otter © Category:TV listings Category:El TV Kadsre Category:2019